Brothers
Brothers is the third episode of season 6 and the 133th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary Following of the previous episode, Odd is in the mountain sector surrounded of the mini-Kolossus destroyed investigating the place where disappeared Alex and Aelita when Jeremy teclea something in the computer to try activate the portal and attains to activate it saving the data to access to the place and the portal opens. Odd crosses the portal with a reflection of the night and finally arrives where are Aelita and Alex gathering. Odd is surprised a lot with the new place like the sixth sector but still does not have name and explains him that they already can go back to the exit, the three cross again the portal since they will go back to visit the new sector later and they are devirtualized by Jeremy. Of the academy, Aelita explains the Lyoko-Warriors about the big discovery of the new sector and thinks that X.A.N.A. is unseen and Ulrich wants to see the new sector but Jeremy denies it to him because still still remains a lot by averiguar and expect. While, Walter Stern is driving the car with a boy behind the seat looking by the window very silently like the same appearance that Ulrich but with a black hunter with a symbol of Veritas (Truth). It arrives to the academy like a small visit, the boy goes down of the car and goes in by the entrance. Here it sees to Yumi seated in the bank with the leg bandaged in the ankle reading a book when he covers him the eyes by behind, and she thinks that is Ulrich because has the same alike voice and she looks at him. Yumi kisses him in the lips without giving just importance when Ulrich and the other arrive in front of Yumi surprised, but she still hit in the lip of the identical boy to Ulrich is garbled and separates it. Ulrich reveals that that youngster is his twin brother and his name is Eldrich. All didn't know it, Yumi angry by his misunderstanding finishes giving a strong slap in the cheek to Eldrich and goes to all haste by his shame. In the room of revealed photographic, Yumi is preparing to reveal the photos by part of the work to dark with the red light and the open window when somebody opens the door and it appears William. She embraces him gladdening to go back to see him again asking after the reason of his return in Kadic, and he answers that he wanted to go back by his will that had asked a big favour to his parents to finish with his study by a time and wants to go back to rejoin the team. During a long conversation on the resurrection of X.A.N.A. and a new member from his absence, everything follows the same of always. Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Alex and Sissi return to the factory to go to investigate the new sector. In the mountain sector, cross the still open portal and finally arrive to throw a glimpse. But the place is very empty, and in front there is a platform with a halo of energy. Alex approaches to touch it but doesn't feel at all and to 10 metres there is an only tower. Aelita enters into the tower to connect the terminal and throw a glimpse to several informations on the new recent sector. There it discovers that it was created from does a week and there is a video of a man going in to the factory and also in the room of the laboratory where he's working in the computer deducing that he's possessed by X.A.N.A. and is seen for the last time in the scanner and did not go back never. It shows an index card of his historial of the man with the name of Michael Korés, he's 45 years old, he's technical computer and his civil state is unmarried, and it's revealed that in the past he worked for the project Carthage. While in the cafeteria, Ulrich is taking a juice with his brother Eldrich asking after the reason of his visit since it does a lot that they didn't speak, and he answers that Walter wants to inscribe him in the academy. But Ulrich opposes saying that it is not a good idea forcing it to go back to the ancient school where belongs and goes angered. Eldrich is a bit depressed without comprising the hate of Ulrich since it did not get along with Walter, and he goes to the bathroom to wash the face when a in the possesses Eldrich with an electrical power very powerful doing that all the lights turn off and directs to Ulrich. Jeremy detects a activated in the forest sector and warns the Lyoko-Warriors that they have to abort the investigation and return to the portal, virtualizing the vehicles (now with two Overwings, the Overbike and the Overboard) and they cross to the portal. Back in the mountain sector, Jeremy indicates them that they have to go to a tower in passing to take a shortcut to the forest. X.A.N.A.-Eldrich finds and holds it the neck with his strengths, electrocuting her until dying but she's saved by Ulrich, holds a wooden stick and strikes in the head to Eldrich, releasing Taelia that she's crying of pain. Eldrich pursues to Ulrich with the way to move away it of the students scared by something odd to the Seine River, near of the factory. In Lyoko, the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the forest sector, near of the tower activated, but are surrounded of mini-Kolossus and they go down of the vehicles as the last time. They have to contrive a plan to go in in the tower, and Alex decides deactivate the tower while the rest prepares the attack. Aelita launches two energy fields to the two mini-Kolossus of the left, hitting them the shot and explode one to one to clear the way. Ulrich arrives to the Seine River near of the factory when X.A.N.A.-Eldrich forms a ball of electricity and almost launches to Ulrich to the river electrocuted, while he thinks a way to escape. Yumi launches her fans to three mini-Kolossus destroying them but she doesn't give time to dodge his laser of lava and she's devirtualized with an alone hit; Sissi launches him the giant sword forming a rotating tornado to the penultimate mini-Kolossus destroying the others and Odd finishes with the last launching 100 arrows laser at the same time to seven mini-Kolossus. Alex attains to go in in the tower to the terminal and puts him the hand and the tower is deactivated with Aelita's name. Jeremy launches a when Eldrich holds on to Ulrich to the river electrocuted, almost ready to die included Eldrich. In the past, Walter is expecting in the car in front of the entrance and Eldrich wants to do the peaces and it doesn't matter that it hate him and says him that has luck to have a good-looking girl, referring to Yumi. They go doing the peaces and tightening the hands. Afterwards in the room, Ulrich surprises with William and Yumi says that he has gone back to incorporate the team and have a lot of things that explain him, and all go except Jeremy when Odd gives him the device USB to throw a glimpse in the video file and still this unfocused. Using a software to focus the image of the video (this isn't shown), leaves to Jeremy without words, saying "It cannot be…" and afterwards he saves the device USB in the rucksack and he won't say anything to Aelita for now. Gallery Episode133.jpg|William appears again. es:Hermanos fr:Frères Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes